


clothes.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [77]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It started out as just one change of clothes, brought over one night when it was just easier for Rey to stay at Ben's apartment after the party than to go home.or:  Rey starts keeping clothes of her own at Ben's apartment.  Ben makes a decision on where to put them.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> day 77, drabble 77.
> 
> Prompt 077 - drawer.

It started out as just one change of clothes, brought over one night when it was just easier for Rey to stay at Ben's apartment after the party than to go home. Then the amount of clothes grew until they completely covered the chair in Ben's room, and that's when Ben made a decision. When Rey arrived that night, he took her into his room and showed her the top drawer of his dresser, now completely empty and ready for her to fill. Rey grinned at him and pulled him into a kiss. Ben knew what he'd done was right.


End file.
